


Booze Clues

by Sasam



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Guns, Someone said Bitchard as a joke in some random channel and I immediately needed Tara to say it, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Tara works at a liquor store and isn't amused at either the robbery attempt nor at the attempt to save the day.
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Booze Clues

Tara sighed at the five masked idiots who sat waving their guns in her face. She kept her hands raised and was pleased to see that the thieves believing her to be the only hostage they needed had let the other patrons leave. No worrying about liability anymore.

“Just give us the money from the cash.” The thug who seemed to be in charge snarled and tossed a bag at her while his lackeys pulled whatever hard liquor they could find into their own.

Recently robbing the liquor store had become the new ‘it thing’ to do for crime. As they were government run liability was a huge issue and staff were told never to fight back, never play the hero. If anything happened the government would be at fault and that was something they absolutely would never stand by. Luckily Tara didn’t give two shits about the law.

Keeping her hands raised she focused on the granite floor tiles of the old building. The caulking and sealing had long eroded away and the floor was basically left with simple granite slabs slotted around the room on top of a bland concrete base. Usual Tara hated it because it meant you had to clean between the slabs extra carefully to avoid any sort of write up from the health inspectors. In this case however? It was perfect. In a second the slab rose and like two piece of bread slapped the various thugs from both sides crushing them together like a sandwich. The criminals were instantly knocked out and slumped to the floor where Tara used the slabs like serving trays to carry them to the back door and deposit them outside in the alley.

Returning the slabs to their resting places she checked the clock. They had made her waste a good thirteen minutes and put her seven minutes over closing. Grumbling about what her supervisor would say she kicked close up into overdrive to get out as soon as possible. She was just stepping out the door when the heroes who had been alerted by the fleeing customers came running up.

“Tara?” Dick stopped. A mixture of disbelief, concern and hurt tinging his voice.

“Bitchard.” Tara replied tiredly. The turn of her key in the lock was punctuated by Dick’s squawk of offense. Tara ignored it and turned to his partner. “Raven.”

Raven poorly tried to hide a toothy smirk behind the back of her hand, the mirth still bleeding through tinging her usual deadpan tone just enough that you could catch it if you were listening for it. “Tara.”

“I don’t want to hear that sort of disrespect from you when you’re literally robbing a liquor store! How far have you fallen?” Dick crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Newsflash Dickhead I work here. I’m just closing up and these-” Tara shook her bag for effect. “I bought for myself tonight.”

“You really expect us to believe that after this display? We have credible proof that a break in has occurred.”

Tara sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a pear cider, cracking it in one hand and taking a deep swig. “The dip shits who tried to rob me are passed out behind the shop. Can you believe the shit I have to put up with?” She directed the question at Raven clearly done with any further interaction with the boy blunder.

“I wonder if I couldn’t make you reconsider just how good being caught by a hero like me could be.”

“Well why don’t you take me in for drunken disorderly and convince me. I wanna know if your bite is still as good as your bark.” Tara waggled her eyebrows at Raven and took another long swig from her can, letting a little dribble down her chin before slowly dragging the bottom of her tank top up to wipe it off, exposing her toned abs.

“Also how dare you not respect the sanctity of a person’s secret identit-” Dick continued to rant forgotten.

“Hmmm. I didn’t think you were the type to be a repeat offender. However if you need some re-educating I might be able to oblige.” Raven glided over to the taller girl and draped her arms across her shoulders, running her hands along her back. “I so missed our previous sessions.”

“What the hell is this weird copaganda flirting thing?”

Dick’s shout finally got the others attention who simply spared him a withering glance before Raven lifted Tara in her arms warped them away back to her room.

“So I guess we finally have to tell them?”

“I’d rather not think about that for the rest of the night. It’s already been a shit show and I want some time with my Mistress.”

“Of course pet.”

The two of them broke out into a fit of laughter, they had started the whole Mistress thing as a joke but ended up getting more invested then they planned. Raven deposited Tara on her bed before quickly materializing a collar from one of her drawers. “Lets have some fun then. We’ll figure out what to say in the morning. Though if I brought you out on a leash for breakfast I think that would have a similarly suitable effect. Can you imagine Dick’s reaction?”

“Unfortunately I’m having terrible thoughts of what Gar will say.” Tara grimaced. “Now you’d better take responsibility and help me forget.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Raven pushed her lover down and grinned. “I’ll be sure to make you forget all of your troubles tonight.”

The next morning when Raven and Tara were found in the kitchen making breakfast no one but Dick made a fuss. Everyone else had managed to figure out what was going on already. Dick had been too busy brooding too notice and took the knock to his detective career hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that doesn't need to exist and you don't know why you wrote it and have no real inspiration for it and don't really put a ton of effort into but you finished it anyways so you may as well post it because maybe someone will enjoy it and if so then it was entirely worth writing.
> 
> This really didn't need to get anywhere close to kinky and it serves no meaning but I was off my meds when working on this and that was a whole stretch of time that definitely existed as a thing.
> 
> https://sasamdcu.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tara/Raven Discord: https://discord.gg/WA3RAWV


End file.
